Elizabeth's Requiem
by honey0716
Summary: The sequel to NO. HE'S A PIRATE. Takes place shortly after Will and Elizabeth found their way back to eachother again. Elizabeth finds herself pregnant but the things is it's not Will's. Who's is it? Will this be the end for Will and Elizabeth? Or a new b
1. Night

The night grew still and the wind blew through the curtains into Will and Elizabeth's chambers. They resided in a small cabin, off a lake in Tortuga. Elizabeth didn't want to go back to Port Royal and have to deal with all the circumstances of her disappearance and now her arrival out of nowhere.  
  
Elizabeth watched Will sleep peacefully, in the past she enjoyed the privacy of her own room, the one place where she could think to herself and dream. Now that she was blacksmiths or that of a pirate's wife, she cherished all the intimacy they shared in their bed, the kitchen, the lake she loved it all.  
  
When he smiles in his sleep, Elizabeth knows instantly that he is dreaming of her. When as tonight he is frowning and his teeth are grinding. ''Must be another nightmare'' Elizabeth thought to herself, Will told her that he was having nightmares that she was still dead and he was alone.  
  
Elizabeth then caressed his brow, at her touch; Will opened his eyes to look into hers. Will smiled at her and cupped her cheek the night that they had just spent together was long over due. He smiled as he kissed her gently on the mouth. "I love waking up to see your beautiful face Elizabeth." Elizabeth smiled and kissed his cheek. "I am still very surprised to find you with me again, but I always want to be surprised with you." Elizabeth nodded. 'And you Will Mr. Turner, I promise you that." In return he wrapped his big, strong-tanned arms around her and kissed her passionately.  
  
They pulled away and looked gracefully into each other's eyes. "Shouldn't you be sleeping Mrs. Turner?" Will asked her playing with her hair. "I am not tired Mr. Turner." She smiled at him. 'I still want..." Will didn't let her finish. "What—You couldn't possibly. not that I wouldn't." Elizabeth smiled seductively at him and ran her fingers down his naked chest. 'Well. If you're offering, I'd be obliged.." Will brought her face near his and smiled. 'The offer will always stand for you. Always." At that Will kissed her with all the passion he had left inside him. Will covered her body with his own. "I love you, darling. I love you." Will said as he made love to her like it was the first time in the bath tub. They held each other close into the early morning light, the lovers lay connected in body and soul, sharing in the innocence of sleep. 


	2. Sickness

FLASH-BACK  
  
Captain Barlow stared into the eyes belonging to the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He sat beside her on the foot of his own bed wondering when it would all begin. He let his arm carefully snake around Elizabeth's waist pulling her close to him. This had become a nightly routine ever since she was shot by Will and cared for, she had no clue who she was or even Will was and for that he was thank-full he was finally going to be able to love again.  
  
"Kiss me, Barlow," Elizabeth said only above a whisper, and at that he obliged. She squealed and let out a small burst of laughter. Barlow laughed with her and tossed her onto the bed. He jumped on top of her causing her to expel all air from her lungs. He kissed her with deep passion and lust. She responded in kind. He sucked on her neck wondering how far she'd let things go this time. He slowly and carefully lifted her dress up and over her head, unsure of himself, and he made love to her or so Elizabeth thought at the time, he used her and took advantage of her.  
  
END OF FLASH- BACK  
  
Elizabeth's eyes burst open and her breathing was in a fast motion and her heart was beating rapidly. Elizabeth then remembered that she was safe in the bed of a man who loved everything, about her and every inch of her. Elizabeth turned and reached for Will but found him gone. "Perfect." Elizabeth said as she sat up in her bed.  
  
Elizabeth put on her robe to cover her naked body as she exited her bedroom. She looked around the cabin but found Will wasn't there she figured that he went off to work, he hadn't been back well since she had gotten back and for that she was relieved but inside she wanted him with her always. There was so much she wanted to tell him but it would all break his heart and she couldn't bare that, not for a minute.  
  
Elizabeth slipped into her yellow ivory gown and decided to head out into town, she needed to get and get some air, and explore the town she never really got to explore before. When Elizabeth reached the town it looked somewhat familiar to Port Royal some of the same shops and people...well maybe there were more drunks and pirates, but pretty much the same old town, Elizabeth thought as she mustered a thought.  
  
The Blacksmith's shop wasn't far Elizabeth saw as she started to walk faster, she didn't want to crowd Will but still she had to see him, she had to touch him, she had to kiss him, she had to get some money, but that was besides the point as Elizabeth came to the door, Elizabeth was about to knock on the door but her stomach turned into knots, it was the familiar feeling she had been getting. Elizabeth held on to her stomach as she went backwards a bit. Elizabeth looked around at her surroundings but was confused for she didn't recognize anything it was all a blur and it was spinning. Elizabeth held on to her head she felt she was going to pass out, Elizabeth turned and saw Jack standing in front of her. For a minute she was relieved.  
  
Jack saw her and came to her, 'Elizabeth. Please don't take this the wrong way luv but you look horrible." Jack held on to her as he felt most of her weight give out. "Now, let's go see Doctor Will I bet he can make you feel better huh?" Elizabeth shook her head then out of nowhere Elizabeth vomited all over his pants and shoes. Jack looked down incomplete disgust, "I am so sorry Jack." Elizabeth said almost in a hurry. "Jack tried to shake most of it off. "You're lucky I like you so much, so I can't kill ye, but I don't like Will that much so I'll kill him." Jack was about to go but Elizabeth stopped him. "Jack. No. Come back to the cabin, and I'll give you some of Will's clothes, please don't tell him." Jack nodded. "Alright. But only if I get some rum." Elizabeth smiled brightly. "Of course." Elizabeth and Jack then both left the town and headed towards the cabin. 


	3. The Answer

The afternoon sun shined down on the cabin as Jack and Elizabeth entered it. Jack quickly went to the sink and started to wash up, he took off shirt, baring his chest and took a wet washcloth and started to wet himself down. Elizabeth then brought out a pair of trousers and a shirt of Will's and gave it to Jack. "Again I am sorry about this Jack." Jack looked up and smiled. "I rather have you throw up on me then anyone else luv." Elizabeth nodded and smiled, thank-full that Jack was so understanding.  
  
After Jack had dressed he sat in the chair and Elizabeth sat opposite of him. "So, are you sick? Up-set..." Jack snapped his fingers. "Pregnant? Did Will knock you up? God. It's about time that boy did something right." Elizabeth looked up when she heard the word. "God. I hope not." Jack was taken aback. "Why wouldn't you want it?" Elizabeth struggled with the words. "Because it wouldn't be Will's, I haven't been back long enough for him to........." Jack nodded. "Right. So. You're not pregnant. That's good right?" Elizabeth nodded still not satisfied, for she feared the worse. Jack got up. "I tell ye what, I'll get the doc bring em back here and we can solve this problem once and for all." Elizabeth got up with Jack, "No that's quite alright its not that important." Jack turned to Elizabeth. 'What would Will do darling? I could go get him if you wish." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I'll wait here." Jack smiled and nodded, "I'll be back in a flash." And at that Jack skipped away to get the doc.  
  
Elizabeth waited patiently in a chair for Jack and the doctor to arrive finally after what seemed like hours amazing hours they arrived. Elizabeth stood as the doctor entered; the doctor came to her and stuck out his hand. "Hello Elizabeth. My name is Dr. Monroe, I promise this won't be harmful in anyway." Elizabeth nodded. "Let's hope not. Right?" Jack stood there watching Elizabeth, he saw fear in her eyes, and he saw how her whole body began to shake. The doctor took her hand then led her to the other room. "This shouldn't take long." The doctor said to Jack. "Well. Good. I'll just wait right here." Jack said to them as they went into the room and closed the door.  
  
Jack sat in the living room drinking up the rum in the bottle Elizabeth left for him, he took a swig of it right before they came out, Jack looked at Elizabeth but saw a blank expression. "What is it? What's wrong with Elizabeth?" Jack asked of Dr. Monroe. "Oh, nothing's wrong. At least I hope not," the doctor answered." What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Your pregnant," Dr. Monroe said to Elizabeth" What?" Elizabeth asked." I knew it." Jack said smiling." You're pregnant. I can't tell how far along until we do an ultrasound, though."  
  
"How?" Elizabeth asked. "Well . . ." the doctor started. "No, I know how you get pregnant, but, how me?" Elizabeth was about to lose it as she sat down. Jack nodded to the doctor. "Thanks doc. we'll be in touch." Jack scooted the doctor out before he could say anything else.  
  
Jack turned to Elizabeth who sat on the chair breathing heavily. "It's not Will's is it?" Jack asked. Elizabeth had tears in here eyes as she shook her head. "Then who's it?" Elizabeth shook her head. "I can't. Will can't know about this," Jack nodded. "Well, I think he'll figure it out soon, he's not that stupid." Elizabeth stood up. "No. This will hurt him." Jack nodded. "Did you sleep with someone else Elizabeth?" "You make it sound like people do it everyday." Jack nodded. "They do." Elizabeth looked at Jack, "I need you to go find someone for me." Jack crossed his arms. "The father I suppose?" Elizabeth looked at Jack. "Yes. And then, Will will always think that this baby belongs to him; he must never know the truth. Promise me Jack." Jack didn't know what to say. "Well. Elizabeth." "Jack. Promise me." Elizabeth pleaded. Jack nodded. "Okay. I promise." Elizabeth smiled. "Thank-You. I need you to go find Captain Roberts, maybe he's still here." Jack nodded. "I kind of figured it was him." Elizabeth nodded. "I didn't want this to happen." Jack gave a faint smile. "What are you going to say to Will?" Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't know. I don't think I can even look at him right now." Jack nodded. "Okay. I'll come back after I get Barlow. So, stay here and wait for me to come by, okay?" Elizabeth nodded at Jack's orders then watched Jack walk away from her.  
  
Elizabeth then sat down waiting for Will to come home she had to see him now, and wanted to be in his arms. 


	4. Late

It was really late when Will walked into his cabin. He didn't expect to work that late and he surely did miss Elizabeth all day but it was too late to wake her and kiss her goodnight. "I never thought you would make it home." Will's eyes shot open at the sound of her voice. He watched as she made her way over to him from the windowsill. "Everything okay?" he asked with a soft voice, reaching his arms out for her.  
  
Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "MM Hmmm" She said as she went into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. Will wrapped his arms around her. She felt a strong sense of comfort and security within them. He wrapped his arms tighter around her pulling her close against his body. He took a deep breath filling his lungs with her scent and kissed the top of her head. He held her a while longer savoring every minute of being with her before gently putting his hand under her chin lifting her head to meet his gaze.  
  
He leaned into her placing the most gentle kiss upon her lips. He let his hands slowly drop from her hair, exploring every inch of her body. She parted her lips and he slowly slipped his tongue past them, tangling his tongue with her own. He then felt her warm hands on his body and he noticed the confident air about her. He deepened the kiss pressing his growing length against her.  
  
Elizabeth smiled as she pulled away and stared at his features, while Will traced hers with the tip of his finger. "Are you sure there is nothing wrong?" Elizabeth nodded. "You would tell me wouldn't you?" Will asked. Elizabeth nodded. "Of course, I would Will." Again he kissed her passionately with full force, He moved her into the bedroom. He pulled away breathless staring deep into her eyes. They begged him silently to continue. He carefully unlaced her bodice, eyes never leaving hers, and stripped her dress from her body. His eyes roamed every bit of her beautiful body loving the way the moonlight reflected off her skin. She reached her arms up and locked them around his neck pulling him down to her. He gently settled himself between her legs enjoying the feeling of her bare chest on his own. He placed a trail of kisses from her lips across her cheek and down her neck. He licked the salty sweat from her neck before gently grazing his teeth against her skin. He nibbled lightly and was pleased to hear a low moan escape her mouth.  
  
Memories suddenly hit Elizabeth of Barlow, kissing her and him all over her, touching her body all over, then the baby entered her mid and she felt sick.  
More than a little freaked out, she gasped jerking upright  
unintentionally throwing Will to the side. His back slammed into the  
wall and he stared at her with a wide-eyed shocked expression.  
Noticing her white knuckles digging into the blanket and the quick  
rise and fall of her chest, he spoke cautiously. "Elizabeth?  
I...I...I'm sorry," he stuttered. "Elizabeth...Are you alright?"  
Worried and getting no answer, he slowly reached out and stroked the  
side of her face. "I'm sorry," his voice was filled with concern and  
worry. She whipped her head looking at Will. Seeing Will, her fingers  
loosened their death grip on the blankets and she let out a sigh of  
relief. She reached her hand out resting it on Will's chest to  
reassure her mind she said, "No, I'm sorry, Will. I didn't mean to  
startle you." She pulled him back over to him but felt him resist.  
"No. Elizabeth. I think you need to go to sleep, alright? Come on,  
I'll hold you." Elizabeth smiled and nodded all she wanted to do was  
be with Will. He pulled her close kissing her forehead and gently  
wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I love you, Elizabeth," he whispered  
into her ear. She lay her head on his chest and stroked her hair, He  
continued stroking her hair, feeling awful about how the night had  
gone and listened as her tears slowly tapered off and she fell into a  
deep slumber. 


	5. Awake

Elizabeth was lying awake in her bed, lying next to Will he had held her but after he fell asleep she removed herself from his arms then over to the edge of the bed. Elizabeth wondered if Jack would return with Barlow. Elizabeth wondered whether to tell Will. He'd be distraught, and he'd blame her, she knew he would. She knew she had to see Barlow without telling Will, because if Will found out he would surely kill him.  
  
Sighing, Elizabeth reached for the covers and wrapped her body around her. She'd have to sleep on her problem and come up with a solution when she woke up. She shivered, with cold and fear and went over to close the window. Pulling her garment tighter she tried to think of something else. But all she could think about was the unwelcome life within her body. Elizabeth was relieved when she saw Jack stumbling up to the cabin with a man standing behind him by the lake. Barlow. Elizabeth thought. Jack saw Elizabeth by the window and stopped as Elizabeth motioned him to.  
  
Elizabeth turned around and looked at Will, who was sleeping so peacefully. Elizabeth then crept out of her chambers and went outside.  
  
Jack smiled as Elizabeth approached him; he saw how her face dropped as she saw him. "I found him." Jack offered, hoping for some kind of approval. Yes," agreed Elizabeth. "There he is." She was worried- seeing him again, she realized Barlow was an attractive man, would Will think she had wanted to be with him? "Do you want me to go with you?" Jack asked Elizabeth, taking her hand, but Elizabeth pulled away. "No. I just need to talk to Barlow. Would- would you mind going back to the cabin? I just want to get this done as soon as I can," she added. "Fine" Jack said. "But if anything happens just give the signal." Elizabeth was confused. "And what is the signal?" Jack smiled. "Scream." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Jack." He nodded. "Right, I'll be off then." Elizabeth watched as Jack headed to the cabin and went inside, then turned around and saw Barlow standing right in front of her.  
  
Barlow smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "Good Evening, love, what's this trip of mine in aid of, then? Or is this just an excuse to see me again?" he joked, grinning at her. He was worried when she didn't protest, and frowned. "Uh oh. Must be serious, eh?" Elizabeth looked over at him. "Please, don't joke about this, I—I need to tell you something and it's probably something you're not going to like." Barlow nodded. 'I'm listening." Elizabeth couldn't find the words, "What exactly happened on the ship when I didn't have a memory?" Barlow took a deep breath. "Well. You were all over me, good thing I am such a gentlemen." "Are you?" Elizabeth asked. "Aye, but you were a tough one to fight off." "Barlow." Elizabeth was restless. "What exactly happened?" "Don't you remember?" he asked sounding a little disappointed. "You said I was the best ye ever had, up until then at least." Elizabeth was shaking. "No. That's not true." Barlow smiled. 'Would like to test that?" Barlow said coming closer. "No." Elizabeth said pushing him away. "Barlow." She said. "I brought you here to tell you something, I saw a doctor today and he said that I am pregnant. We're having a baby."  
  
Barlow looked at Elizabeth, trying to understand all of this. "So. What you're saying is you're knocked up and Will is not the father?" "It must be you." Elizabeth said. "But you are with Will and married, and happy." "I know this is difficult." "Difficult? Difficult? Don't try to cover it up Elizabeth." Barlow was heading toward the town. "Barlow! Where are you going?" Barlow turned around. "I don't know, I'm not going anywhere." Elizabeth crossed her arms. "This is all your fault you know, if you wouldn't of...brought me to a doctor." Barlow looked at Elizabeth, "And what? Let you bleed to death from your boy?" Elizabeth nodded. "I don want Will to know about this. This will tear us apart." Barlow smiled. "So, you need me to keep my mouth shut?" Elizabeth nodded. "If it's not too much to ask." Barlow shook his head. "That's not going to happen after all I am the daddy. mommy." Elizabeth felt sick. "If anyone is going to tell him, it's going to be me." Barlow nodded. "Fine. I just need a place to stay." Elizabeth crossed her arms. "Here?" Barlow smiled and nodded. Elizabeth gave in. "There is a spare bedroom, you can stay there." Barlow walked past Elizabeth. "I promise this will be okay, Lizzy." Barlow then went inside the cabin leaving Elizabeth outside.  
  
Elizabeth quietly crept into the cabin careful to avoid any squeaky boards. She quickly stripped out of her clothing and slipped into the bed she looked at Will sleeping. 'he looks just like an angel' she thought. She carefully lifted the corner of the blanket and slowly slid into bed next to Will careful not to wake him. Will rolled over and opened his eyes to see Elizabeth, She turned her head leaning in to kiss him but he turned his head causing her to miss his lips and catch his cheek.  
  
"Will?" she asked confused.. She put her hands on both sides of his face forcing his head to turn towards her. She cocked her head to the side, eyes sparkling and lips curling into flirtatious smile, as she let her hands slide from his face and down his body. 'God, how innocent she looks' Will thought as he smiled at her "Will, what's the matter?" "Where were you just now?" "Why. I was with you." "I just heard you come in. Where were you?" "I couldn't sleep. I came up to get some fresh air. It was a cool night and the wind was blowing. It was quite nice really." She flashed him her innocent smile. He eyed her suspiciously. She leaned in and placed a soft gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you, Elizabeth." "I love you too, Will." 


	6. Unconditional

The morning light shined through the window as Will, Elizabeth, Jack, and Barlow sat around the table eating breakfast. Jack explained to Will why Barlow was staying her because Elizabeth asked him too, he told Will that Barlow's ship was being repaired and he needed a quick place to stay, and of course Will obliged after all he did keep Elizabeth alive.  
  
Will sat next to Elizabeth and watched her while she ate, or attempted to eat, Her fork moved arithmetically from her plate to her mouth as she lifted mouthfuls barely large enough to chew. She stared straight ahead, lost in her own thoughts. Jack also watched her carefully. Will wondered what was troubling her, and it killed him not to know. "Is- is there anything you'd like to tell me, Elizabeth?", he asked, trying to make conversation and half hoping she would tell him the matter. ."No." she answered as she turned to look at him, he gave her a faint smile and touched her cheek and kissed her earlobe. Jack smiled. "This has to be the best English muffin, I have ever had." Elizabeth looked over at Jack and smiled. 'Thank-you Jack." Barlow grinned. "Elizabeth knows how to do a great deal, she did many favors for me." Elizabeth looked over at Barlow and cringed. "While I took care of her, you know she cooked, which was fantastic, you're a lucky man Will." "I know I am." Will said holding Elizabeth's hand underneath the table. "Which I thank-you for keeping her alive." Barlow nodded. "Oh. Believe me it was a pleasure." Elizabeth gripped Will's hand tighter.  
  
Will brought Elizabeth to his blacksmith shop to get her out of the house. Elizabeth was admiring his work of swords and such; Will watched every move she made. "You know you can tell me anything." Elizabeth turned around and smiled. "Urm.." They both began at once, they smiled and laughed, Elizabeth gestured him to go on. "You first." Will walked over to her. "No." He protested. "Please." "No, I wasn't really... I mean, I had nothing particular to say. Please, tell me what it is." "Right," Will began, somewhat nervously. He paused, wondering how to phrase the question. "Elizabeth, is it me? Is what is bothering you have to do with us?" he blurted. Elizabeth's eyes flew open wide with surprise. "Is what you? Will. How could you possibly ask that? I promise you that this has nothing to do with how I feel about you. I love you so much, I love you so much it hurts to say it." Will smiled. "Then what is it damn-it?" He asked more demanding. "I know there's something you're hiding from me. I just want to know what the matter is, so then maybe I can try and make it better." Elizabeth looked away, afraid she might cry. "I can't tell you," she choked. "You'll hate me, and there's nothing you can do to make it better, it's all my fault, I..." Will's heart broke in so many pieces he kissed Elizabeth tenderly. "Don't you know that my love for you is unconditional there is nothing you can do that will make me stop loving you." Elizabeth smiled. "I wish I could believe that." Will cupped her chin. "You can, I promise." Will leaned down and kissed her passionately. When he pulled away he smiled and hugged her, "Now I have to go pick up a few things and bring them back here, do you want to go with? Or you can stay here?" Elizabeth smiled. "No. I'll stay here." Will nodded and took her head and kissed it. "I'll be back soon, I promise." Will then ran out of his shop. 


	7. Revealed

Elizabeth was pacing back and forth in his shop she was a complete mess. Tears were rolling down her cheek, she had to tell Will, and she had to tell him something. All thought was brought back to reality when the door opened and Jack stepped in. In someway Elizabeth was relieved it wasn't Will. Jack stepped down the stairs and came to her.  
  
"How's it goin?" Elizabeth crossed her arms. "That good huh?" Elizabeth smiled. "I never knew keeping something from Will would be so difficult." Jack walked past Elizabeth, and turned around to face her so Elizabeth's back was facing the door. "When you tell him, the worst is going to be over.'' "Yeah, until he finds out who the father is. Will is going to be so upset.. I am going to lose him. I know it! Oh God. I love him so much, how could I of let this happen?" Elizabeth was almost hysterical Jack smiled. "Elizabeth, I don't think this will cause you two to separate may cause a huge argument but arguments can be fun, especially making up so you see you have nothing to lose."  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "Yes. I do, I have a lot to lose. I'm going to give birth to an illegitimate child! How will I ever face my family again? Everyone will pity me, they'll say it's my fault; they'll call me a 'silly girl'! And a whore All I wanted was to marry Will, be with him and everything and be a respectable citizen-"Jack saw Will come in with his hands full, quietly and Elizabeth didn't notice, so Will kept quiet. Was she telling Jack?" and the worse part is, I am going to get fat, and eat all these silly things" At this, Jack chuckled, and Elizabeth looked up at him, annoyed. "I'm glad that my misery is entertaining for you, Jack Sparrow!" "Calm down, I am not laughing at ye, and you're goin to get a little moody also." Elizabeth crossed her arms. "Well, that is something you and Will are going to have to deal with." Jack nodded. "Well. Why don't you go tell him yourself." Elizabeth uncrossed her arms. "Oh. I will. I'll walk up to Will and say, listen Will, I am pregnant and there is nothing you can do about it, and whatever he may say after that he can say it." Jack nodded. "Well, that was easy wasn't it"? Elizabeth looked at Jack and her eyes grew wide, because she knew. "He's right behind me isn't he?" Jack nodded.  
  
Elizabeth turned around ands saw Will he dropped the stuff he was carrying and walked over to Elizabeth. He was grinning ear to ear. He placed his mouth over hers. "Elizabeth. Is this what has been bothering you?" Elizabeth smiled and nodded. Will brought her to a hug. "This is great, how could you think I would hate you because of this?" Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't know." Will kissed her cheek. "And on the contrary I think you would make a sexy fat woman." Elizabeth shoved Will away. "Shut up Will." They chuckled Jack came up. "Well, I must go, I'm meeting Ana-Maria at the pub." Will held onto Elizabeth's waist and nodded to Jack. "Thanks Jack." Jack nodded. "Anytime." Jack smiled then hurried out to the pub. 'Ana-Maria' Elizabeth thought. "You know what that sounds like fun, you want to go?" Will smiled at Elizabeth. "Are you sure? I mean you're not going to drink?" Elizabeth shook her head. "Of course not." Will smiled at his wife, "Of course we can go, if you want to go." Elizabeth nodded as Will led her by the waist to the pub. 


	8. A Question

When Elizabeth and Will reached the pub it wasn't crowded at all which put Elizabeth at some kind of ease. Will led her to the table that Ana-Maria and Jack were sitting at. Jack smiled as they sat down. "So. I see everything is worked out then?" Elizabeth smiled and nodded. Will looked at Elizabeth then at Jack, "I think it's great. I still can't see what would make you think I'd hate you for this. "Elizabeth gave a faint smile. "I guess I wasn't thinking straight." Jack nodded. "That's because you are tired worried bout stuff that don't matter." Will nodded. "Which we should get back to the cabin, you need to rest." Elizabeth smiled. "Will. I'm fine. Really." Will stood up and tried to get her up but Elizabeth pulled away. "Come on, once you get into bed, you'll be fine." Elizabeth turned to Will. "I said I was fine." Will put his hands up in defeat. "Alright." Jack chuckled. "And that's just the beginning of it, Will." Will smiled. "I can handle her." Jack stood up, "Walk me to the bar, my boy." Will followed Jack to the bar.  
  
There was an awkward silence between Ana-Maria and Elizabeth. What was there to be said, Elizabeth was dying to know an answer to a question she had. She turned to Ana-Maria. "I need to ask you a question, and I beg of you to be completely honest with me. Will you?" Ana was confused. "Of course, I will tell you anything." Elizabeth didn't know how to ask, the truth would hurt her but she had to know. "Did you and Will ever.... I mean did you two make love?" Ana nodded. "Yes, many times, he had to keep his mind off you, and it worked most of the times, he would whisper your name instead of mine.. I was pregnant with his child, but I lost it, and he was devastated. This is good for him Elizabeth, he's finally happy, and that's what I wanted." Elizabeth stood up; she was in a state of shock almost. "Thank-you." She was glad that Ana was honest with her, but it still hurt her.  
  
Elizabeth walked to Will; he placed a kiss on her cheek. "Umm. I'm a little tired, so can we go home." Will nodded. "Of course. Jack I'll see you later." Jack nodded and looked after Elizabeth he had a feeling she was going to tell him. 


	9. Elizabeth's Confession

It was tense between Elizabeth and Will and Will could sense that and he didn't like it. Will tried to touch her but she just pulled away. "Elizabeth. Is something bothering you? You know you can tell me anything." Elizabeth crossed her arms. "Will. I wish I could believe that and tell you." Will brought Elizabeth down on the chair and sat her down, Will kneed to her. "Talk to me." Elizabeth looked in his eyes. "I think relationships should be filled with trust and honesty." Will nodded, and stood up. "I agree." Where was this going? "So is there anything, you want to tell me that has happened in the past but you didn't want me to find out?" Will turned to Elizabeth. "Did Ana say something to you?"  
  
Elizabeth stood up. "No. Does Ana know something that I should know?" Will shook his head. "No." Elizabeth crossed her arms. "Will?" Will held up his hands in defeat. "Fine. I made love to Ana multiple times, and. She was pregnant, and then she lost the baby. That's all. I promise. I'm sorry, I love you, and I want this baby for us." Elizabeth nodded. "Okay. I have to leave. I have to think about this." Elizabeth was about to leave but Will stood in her way. "Wait, this is all because you needed to tell me something, so what is it?" Elizabeth backed away. "Alright fine." Elizabeth turned to face Will, and took his hand. He instinctively jerked it back, but seeing her upset, felt sorry, and grasped hers in return. He swallowed, feeling anticipation and dread at the same time, waiting for her to speak. She took her time, looking at his hand in hers. Finally, she opened her mouth, and they both thought simultaneously, this is it.  
  
"Will, I want you to remember that I love you with all my heart, and I always will. What I'm about to tell you will affect both of our lives so deeply that you may want to call off our marriage, but first know that I would hate that to happen," began Elizabeth, trying to structure her words carefully, and emphasize that she loved him. "This will be hard. But please don't say anything until I've finished." Elizabeth looked levelly at Will, who nodded, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. "Thank you." Will smoothed out her hair. "Do you remember Captain Barlow, and how he took me away? He did so many things to me, horrible things." Elizabeth stopped abruptly, trying hard to remember. Will was still holding her hand, tracing the length of her index finger with his thumb thoughtfully. Her heart ached to see him, so she looked away and continued. "After this point, my memory is blank. I can't recall the events which followed, but my discussion with Jack has confirmed what I have been suspecting these past weeks. He and I had-" Elizabeth paused again, and leaned in closer to Will, as if she were uttering a filthy notion. "Somehow, we had- urm- relations." She whispered the last word, her heart pounding as she waited for her betrayal to sink in.  
  
"And now..." Elizabeth could feel Will staring at her, but she couldn't meet his eyes. Her voice was higher, almost a squeak, and a single tear escaped from her eye, rolling down her cheek. She swiped at it, irritably. "And now... I'm carrying his child..." she broke off, sobbing, and couldn't talk anymore. Trying to regain control of herself, she glanced at Will. He looked shocked, sitting there, staring straight ahead. Their hands had been separated now, and his were both in his lap, as he tried to comprehend what his fiancée had just said.  
  
My Elizabeth is going to have another man's baby, thought Will. He sat there, hardly noticing Elizabeth's tears, as the thoughts of what this would mean for him ran through his mind. If, if, he and Elizabeth still married, he would have to deal. with the fact that the son or daughter they would be bringing up would not be his. Will went over to Elizabeth. "Where is he?" Elizabeth was shaking. 'Why? What are you going to do?" Will felt so much rage in him. "Just where is he Elizabeth?" Elizabeth shoo her head. "I don't know." Will nodded "Fine. I- I can't think right now... I have to go," choked Will, striding out of the room. "Will!" called Elizabeth, but he didn't answer. She put her head in her hands and cried. She had never felt so alone, and she longed for human contact- just for someone to be there for her and hug her. 


	10. Aftermath

The world around her was falling apart and she could not even see tomorrow. Elizabeth got up from her seat and sighed, she slowly wiped away her tears, and went over to the window. Jack strided into the room and walked over to Elizabeth, she turned and looked up at him. Jack got it and nodded.  
  
"It went that well did it?" Jack asked. Elizabeth nodded. "It went horrible, he is so upset Jack." Jack nodded. "Well that was to be expected luv." Elizabeth again sat down and put her face in her hands. "I don't want to lose him Jack." Jack smiled. "I assure you that you're not, after a few bottles of rum and a lot of sexual pleasures Will and you will go back to the way things were." Elizabeth looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "Where did Will go anyhow?" Elizabeth shook her head. 'I don't know he wanted to know where Barlow was." Jack nodded. "Well. I suppose so." Jack stood up. "Alright then I'll go look for Will" Elizabeth stood up with him. "Jack." Jack turned and smiled. "I know, I'll tell him." Elizabeth gave a faint smile. 'Thank-you." Jack nodded and left the house.  
  
Will walked into the tavern and looked around at his surroundings, he was thank-ful that it wasn't too crowded and only a few people were gathered around. Will sat at the bar and ordered a bottle of rum. Jack came up and sat next to him. "Hey there ole dear Will." Jack smiled and took a bottle of rum and poured it into a glass. "I'm sorry about Elizabeth." Will looked at Jack. "You knew?" Jack nodded. "She was real upset, and she told me." Will couldn't believe it. "Why would she tell you and not me?" Jack looked over at Will. "Maybe she didn't want to get the response you gave her." Will nodded. "How was I supposed to react?" Jack shrugged. "It's not like you and Ana-Maria ever—"Will didn't let him finish. "That's different Jack" "How?" Jack asked. Will shook his head. "I don't know it just is." Jack smiled. "Elizabeth loves you and you love her so what's the problem?" Will turned to Jack. "The problem is, she's going to have another man's baby and that kills me more than anything." Jack nodded. "That's understandable, but are you willing to give up Elizabeth to Barlow?" Will shook his head. "Never."  
  
Elizabeth was roaming all over the house she wondered where Will was and how he was feeling. She never meant to hurt him; all she ever wanted was to start a family with Will. Elizabeth was going up the stairs but then she stopped when she saw what was in front of her not letting her go past him. It was Barlow. "So how did Will take the news?" Barlow asked. Elizabeth shook her head. "Not too well." Barlow nodded. 'Well that's his problem then." Elizabeth sighed. "What am I going to do?" Barlow smiled. "Get rid of it." Elizabeth looked up at Barlow. "Never." "Well what's more important to you. Will? Or the our baby?" Elizabeth couldn't believe what Barlow was saying. "Move out of my way." Elizabeth demanded. Barlow smiled and moved out of the way when Elizabeth went past him he grabbed her by the neck and smiled at her. "Consider this a favor." He then pushed her down the stairs. 


End file.
